


Voltron Tumblr prompts

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, requests are open, series of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Small ficlets from prompts given to me via Tumblr.





	1. Plance: night time snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: plance and night time snacks

Really Pidge could do without pining thank you very much.  
But the universe is a steely eyed brat who laughed in your face. Not only was she pining, she was pining for the biggest knucklehead and ladies man in the universe. Yes, she had a crush on Lance.  
Dinner that night had been horrendous.  
Everyone was upset and couldn’t stop arguing.  
Finally Shiro had enough and ordered them all to bed.  
Problem was Pidge had not eaten a lot so she was still hungry.  
She crept to the kitchen. Only, to find someone already there.  
Lance was rummaging through the Altean equivalent of a fridge.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What am I doing? What are you doing sneaking around here and nearly scaring the life out of me?”  
“I need some food, Lance. And I was not sneaking.”  
“Oh, sure and I am Allura.”  
“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.”  
“Deal.”


	2. Shance comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shance comforting each other

Nightmares are one of the few things people can’t escape.

Shiro couldn’t escape his.

Lance wandered his mother had told him that his soul was never meant to be on Earth.

In a way she was correct. He was no longer on Earth. 

Often Shiro and Lance would cross paths in their night time wanderings.

Sometimes they would talk other times they would just sit grateful to have a body nearby.

Neither one wanted to be alone so they tried to fill the emptiness with each other.


	3. Kallura bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kallura with their bonding moment

Regret is a heavy burden. 

Allura in the few years she had lived had known and knew many regrets and burdens.

Her latest one was Keith.

He wasn’t just the red paladin. He was family and someone she loved.

Now, Keith was about to leave and she may never get to tell him all the things she wanted to.

Pulling him closer into her embrace Allura desperately wished she could never let go.

As she turned away her father’s words rang in her ears as a death toll.

“You must be willing to sacrifice everything.”


	4. Klangst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.” and pairing Klance

Keith was actually a very observant person. And something was bothering him, or someone named Lance.

Keith had tried several times to confront him, but was interrupted every time. It was frustrating.

Finally, he managed to get Lance by himself.

Worriedly,  “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”

Lance immediately went on the defensive,”What does it matter to you?”

“You’re my teammate; I care about you.”

“Since, when? You couldn’t even remember my name, and now all of a sudden you care about me? Where were you two weeks ago when I got shot?! Two days ago when I honestly thought of leaving! Where were you?!”

Lance’s voice had gotten louder and more accusing with each word.Keith kissed him and tried to explain. 

Lance only looked at him with anger, “You don’t get it Keith, you can’t just kiss away the stuff you did. A few compliments and sweet words won’t ever take it back!”


	5. Plance surprise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was something with plance and surprise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everybody i just wanted to let you know i'm doing a follower special and you can send in any prompts.

Pidge had, had enough, that boy was going to get a what for once she got out of this mess they called a bed. It was a bit harder for her nowadays.  
Singing was coming from the kitchen as she slowly made her way down the hall.  
"Morning Beautiful," came Lance's cheery voice,"I made breakfast special today."  
"Let me guess, more flavored food goo?"  
"Nope, Hunk brought back some actual food. They kind of taste like hash browns."  
The Paladins had celebrated their eighth-year anniversary, and Pidge and Lance had marked their third year wedding anniversary.  
Next year's celebration would be a little different.  
Lance gently helped Pidge into her chair.  
"How did you sleep last night?"  
"These little rascals kept hiccuping."  
Lance looked to the bump where his and Pidge's children were, "You need to let mommy sleep."  
"We are going to have a heck of a time with these two."  
"With your brains, my energy, and both of our ornery selves, I'd be surprised if the castle was still in one piece."


	6. Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another just plance request

Lance was on a mission.   
The mission was to get Pidge to laugh and smile.  
A lot of the leads to her brother and father had run cold, and her energy was flagging. It bothered Lance in more than a friend way. He had always been attracted to Pidge and knew them.   
The girl part had been a shock Lance had thought they were trans male, so he never brought it up.   
His plan was put into action that evening.   
Pidge was sitting in Green's hangar scanning the radio waves and communications for her brother and father.  
Something nuzzled against her side, and she stiffened.  
She looked down and was greeted by sight of a fuzzy trash caterpillar.   
"Hey, buddy how did you get here?"  
It floated away from her and flashed its little mustache trying to get her to follow. Curiously she walked after it as they traveled the castle they found more of the trash caterpillars.   
This entire situation was very confusing how in the world had they got there?  
A muffled curse came from the living room. Pidge recognized that voice," Lance?"  
Fuzzy caterpillars were everywhere, and she couldn't help but laugh. Lance was covered in them, and they seemed to like him very much.  
"Could you help me?"  
She giggled and pushed caterpillars away before kissing him.  
His wide-eyed shock was hilarious.  
"I am many things, but blind is not one of them. I like you to Lance McClain."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request a prompt on Tumblr @booksfoxesandcoffee


End file.
